Niespodzianka
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Nazwijmy to omake xD Omake do ,,Tsundere' :3 Zapraszam do czytania :3


Niespodzianka

Tego się nie spodziewał.

Zaraz po powrocie do domu, jak to miał w zwyczaju, rzucał torbę pod wieszak z ubraniami, i ściągał kurtkę. Zrzucał z nóg buty, poczym kierował się do kuchni, by się czegoś napić i podjeść trochę, nim będzie obiad.

Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Kiedy Takao wrócił z pracy i zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucił torbę pod wieszaki i już zaczął ściągać kurtkę, kiedy jego spojrzenie przykuły leżące na podłodze płatki róż.

Zaskoczony, ściągnął kurtkę i buty, poczym podążył za ,,drogą'' z kwiatów. Prowadziła ona przez korytarz aż do salonu. Zaintrygowany, lecz z lekkim sceptycyzmem, ruszył powoli za płatkami.

Dróżka prowadziła dalej przez salon aż do sypialni. Takao westchnął cicho. Chyba już wiedział, do czego to go zaprowadzi... .

Lecz, kiedy z wielkim trudem minął kuchnię i wszedł ze znudzoną miną do sypialni jego i Midorimy, doznał prawdziwego szoku.

Pomijając kolorowe świeczki porozstawiane po całym pomieszczeniu – na regałach, na biurku, na stolikach nocnych, na komodzie, nawet na podłodze – na łóżku siedział Midorima Shintaro z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, z okularami na nosie, ubrany w przylegający do ciała, obcisły szary sweter oraz czarne spodnie. To był widok dość...niecodzienny. Tym bardziej, że obaj mężczyźni nie mieli wielu chwil, jakie mogli spędzić sam na sam w zaciszu domu.

Lecz, co w tym wszystkim było najlepsze? To, że przed Midorimą, na łóżku leżała taca z przepysznie wyglądającym daniem – spaghetti. O dziwo, było go sporo więcej, niż zwykle jadał Takao. Coś się szykowało... .

- Cz-cześć.- bąknął Takao, wgapiając się w talerz z jedzeniem. Aż mu ślinka leciała...kto jak kto, ale Shintaro był znakomitym kucharzem! A spaghetti wychodziło mu najlepiej... .

- Hmpf!- Midorima poprawił z uśmiechem swe okulary.- Pomyślałem, że przygotuję ci małą niespodziankę, zważywszy na to, że tak rzadko miewam wolne.

- A-aha.- Takao podszedł ostrożnie do łóżka.- Etto...to miło z twojej strony, Shin-chan.

- Przebierz się, proszę i siadaj. Jedzmy, póki gorące.

JedzMY?...

Takao podszedł do swojej szafki z ubraniami, poczym wyjął ubrania, w których zwykle chadzał po domu – dresowe spodnie i czarny T-shirt należący do Midorimy. Cały czas zerkał niepewnie w stronę uśmiechającego się Midorimy.

W końcu usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka i zerknął na talerz z pysznościami. Shintaro zbliżył się nieco do niego, poczym chwycił widelec, zawinął nim makaron z sosem i podsunął Kazunariemu do ust.

Takao gapił się na niego, nie wiedząc, co ma robić. To znaczy...wiedział, że ma to zjeść, ale...nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Midorima tak się zachowuje... .

W końcu zacisnął powieki, by choć w małym stopniu pokonać zażenowanie i zjadł podane mu spaghetti.

Omal się nie zakrztusił... .

- Mam nadzieję, że ci smakuje.- powiedział Midorima, podając mu drugi widelec.- Itadakimasu!

- Eee...I...Itadakimasu...- mruknął Takao, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, co się do cholery dzieje.

Obaj zaczęli posiłek, w kompletnym milczeniu. Jednakże, im jedzenia ubywało, tym Midorima bardziej marszczył brwi, jakby ze zniecierpliwienia. Coraz mocniej dźgał talerz, raz nawet dźgnął swoim widelcem widelec Takao, porywając mu makaron. Kiedy spaghetti już się kończyło, wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego.

Uśmiechnął się dopiero, kiedy na samym końcu jedna nitka makaronu oplatała zarówno widelec Takao jak i Midorimy.

Kazunari omal nie parsknął śmiechem. A więc o to chodziło Midorimie... .

Ramiona czarnowłosego podrygiwały lekko na skutek ukrywanego chichotu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Shintaro niczego nie zauważył.

Takao już miał łzy w oczach, na prawdę ciężko mu było się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Kiedy Midorima zaczął ,,wciągać'' makaron, a jego usta przybrały kształt dzióbka, a i Takao zbliżał się do pocałunku...chłopak nie wytrzymał.

Gdy tylko ich usta się musnęły, Takao wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem, łapiąc się za brzuch.

- O-o co chodzi, nanodayo?!- zdziwił się Midorima.

- P-p-przepraszam! Buhahahaha!- Takao śmiał się w niebogłosy.- Wybacz, Shin-chan...ahaha...coś...coś się zakrztusiłem...ahahah! Oh, rany, jesteś taki słodki!

- Huh?- Midorima poczerwieniał lekko ze złości. Poprawił swoje okulary.- Nie rozumiem.

- Ah, to nic.- Takao otarł łzy z kącików oczu i z uśmiechem cmoknął Midorimę w usta.- Jesteś kochany! Dziękuję za spaghetti, było przepyszne!

- Ah...Oh...- Shintaro odwrócił wzrok, nieco zawstydzony.- Ro...rozumiem. Więc...mo...może się wykąpiemy?

- Eh?- Takao przekręcił lekko głowę w bok.- Razem?

- T...Tak.- Midorima poprawił okulary.- Chyba, że masz coś przeciwko.

Takao był naprawdę zaskoczony tą propozycją. Minęły niecałe 2 miesiące od ich, jak to nazywali Wielkiej Kłótni, po której Midorima się wyprowadził. Teraz jego mieszkanie było bliżej szpitala, no i było na tyle duże, że mogły się w nim pomieścić dwie osoby.

Dlatego też Takao zamieszkał z nim. Mieszkali ze sobą już od dwóch tygodni i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Shintaro wyszedł z taką propozycją.

- Jasne.- powiedział Takao z uśmiechem.- Prysznic dobrze mi zrobi, jestem trochę spięty po pracy. Umyjesz mi plecy?

- O-Oczywiście.- Midorima znów poprawił okulary, poczym wstał z łóżka i gestem zaprosił Takao do łazienki.

Kazunari czuł się niemalże jak księżniczka. Z radosnym uśmiechem wszedł do łazienki i ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. Midorima dołączył do niego po chwili, niosąc w rękach ich piżamy. Odłożył je na kosz z brudnym praniem, po czym również zaczął się rozbierać.

Oboje weszli pod prysznic i Midorima odkręcił wodę. Co chwila sprawdzał temperaturę strumienia wody, a kiedy była już wystarczająco ciepła, oboje stanęli pod nim.

- Ah, jak przyjemnie.- westchnął Takao, starając się ukryć uśmiech.- Wiesz, dzisiaj ta pacjentka z pod szóstki...hmm...jak jej było?

- Etto...Hikari Nika-san?

- Ah, tak, ona! Pytała się dziś o ciebie.- powiedział Takao, sięgając po mydło.

- Hm? Znowu dokuczają jej krwotoki?

- Niee, pytała tak po prostu. ,,T-T-Takao-s-san, a gdzie T-Twó...yyy, znaczy...gdzie Midorima-san?''.- odtworzył pytanie Takao, naśladując głos pacjentki Midorimy.- Rany, ona zawsze patrzy na nas takim maślanym wzrokiem.

- Myślisz, że coś czuje do któregoś z nas?

- Sądzę, że jest zwyczajnym zboczeńcem.- westchnął Takao.- Prawdopodobnie nas paringuje!

- Paringuje?

- No wiesz, uważa nas za doskonałą parę gejów.

- Ale przecież nikt nie wie, że my...

- No właśnie!- powiedział Takao, odwracając się od swojego chłopaka.- Umyj mi - plecy, proszę. Wydaje mi się, że ta dziewczyna zwyczajnie nas o coś podejrzewa! Ty nie masz pojęcia do czego są zdolne Yaoistki, one mają w głowach wbudowane gejradary, mówię ci! Wyczuwają homo z kilkunastu kilometrów!

- A...aha... .- Midorima namydlił dłonie i zaczął przesuwać nimi po plecach Takao, przy okazji robiąc mu masaż.

- Oh, jak dobrze.- westchnął Takao.

Midorima przesuwał dłoń po plecach i ramionach Takao. Zbliżył się nieco do niego, poczym pocałował delikatnie jego kark. Dłonie Shintaro powędrowały teraz do bioder Takao, a następnie na jego brzuch. Zielonowłosy przytulił się do swojego chłopaka, opierając podbródek o jego ramię.

Kazunari oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Midorima był podniecony. Czuł na udzie jego twardy członek. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, opierając głowę o jego policzek. Kto by pomyślał, że po tylu latach przyjaźni, przejdą do takiego związku... .

Woda spływająca z ich ciał spłukała do reszty pianę. Takao odwrócił się do Midorimy i pocałował go delikatnie. Midorima od razu oddał pocałunek, obejmując swojego ukochanego.

Ich języki splatały się w ustach, drażniąc się i łaskocząc nawzajem. Dłonie Midorimy z początku się nie poruszały, dopiero po chwili zaczęły wędrować po ciele Kazunariego.

Takao tymczasem zarzucił swoje ręce na ramiona Shintaro i pogłębił pocałunek. Stał się bardziej zachłanny. Miła niespodzianka, jaka go dziś spotkała, w gruncie rzeczy pobudziła go do pewnego działania... .

Przesunął dłonie po torsie Midorimy, poczym przerwał pocałunek i przez krótką chwilę patrzył mu w oczy. Kiedy Shintaro nachylił się do następnego pocałunku, Takao odsunął się trochę, uśmiechnął się do niego, poczym klęknął przed nim.

- Nie musisz tego robić.- szepnął Midorima.

- Ale chcę.- odparł Takao, delikatnie chuchając na członka swojego chłopaka, tym samym lekko go drażniąc. Midorima oparł się o zimne kafelki, na wypadek, gdyby poczuł, że zaraz się przewróci.

Takao chwycił nabrzmiały członek Shintaro w dłoń, unosząc go lekko, poczym przesunął koniuszkiem języka po całej jego długości, na sam koniec wsuwając go sobie do ust. Co prawda, nie nabrał jeszcze wielkiej wprawy w robieniu loda, ale potrafił już trochę wsuwać go sobie aż do gardła. Tak też i zrobił tym razem.

Kiedy poczuł, że brakuje mu powietrza, ostrożnie wyjął penisa Midorimy z ust i odetchnął. Znów go włożył, tym razem jednak nie aż do gardła, lecz zwyczajnie zaczął mu obciągać z początku powolnymi, jakby przemyślanymi ruchami, aż w końcu przyspieszył na tyle, by Midorima zaczął jęczeć.

Dość głośno.

- Nie, Takao...proszę, nie rób tego...już...nie wytrzymam.

Takao jednak ani myślał go posłuchać. Nadal utrzymywał w miarę szybkie tempo, czując, że jego ukochany jest już na granicy. Także i on się dość podniecił. Nie był tak cierpliwy, jak Midorima i zaczął przesuwać po swoim penisie dłonią. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem Shintaro, kiedy robi mu loda i sam się tym podnieca, powstrzymuje się od masturbacji.

Cóż, może dlatego, że zwykle chwilę potem uprawiają seks...

Ale sam fakt!

Midorima doszedł pierwszy. Trysnął w usta Takao i choć ten do tej pory jeszcze się na to nie odważył, tym razem odruchowo przełknął prawie wszystko. Wypuścił członka Midorimy z ust, a ten padł przed nim i chwycił penisa Takao. Zaczął onanizować go posuwistymi ruchami dłoni, aż w końcu i on doszedł. Oboje dyszeli teraz ciężko, jak po biegu. Midorima pocałował Takao w czoło.

- Przenieśmy się do łóżka.- szepnął.

Takao był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, kiedy oboje wytarli się szybko i Midorima wziął go na ręce. Takao zachichotał jak mała dziewczynka.

Shintaro położył ostrożnie swojego kochanka na łóżku i ułożył się na nim. Pocałował go czule w usta, odgarniając włosy opadające na jego czoło. Przesunął ustami po jego szyi, zniżał się coraz bardziej i bardziej, obsypał pocałunkami obojczyk Kazunariego, a następnie przesunął czubkiem języka w dół, do różowych, nabrzmiałych sutków.

Zajął się najpierw prawym. Przez chwilę całował go i drażnił językiem, poczym przygryzł delikatnie, na co Takao zareagował cichym krzykiem. Shintaro przyssał się do jego sutka, prawą dłonią pieszcząc ten obok.

Takao omal nie stracił zmysłów. Midorima był naprawdę świetny, aż dziw, że Takao był jego pierwszy facetem. A nie dość, że pierwszym facetem, to w ogóle pierwszą osobą, z którą wyprawiał takie rzeczy.

Kazunari wsunął dłonie w zielone włosy swojego ukochanego i westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy.

Midorima właśnie miał zająć się drugim sutkiem, kiedy nagle rozległ się dzwonek jego komórki.

- Cholera...- westchnęli obaj.

- No nic, obierz.- mruknął Takao.- To może być coś ważnego.

Shintaro z niechęcią skinął głową, poczym sięgnął po telefon.

- Tak? Tak...Ha?! Co takiego?! TERAZ?! Ale ja...ale chwila, panie ordynatorze, ja...!

Takao patrzył z zainteresowaniem, jak zrezygnowany Midorima odkłada telefon.

- Chyba...dziś nici z tego.- westchnął.- Nika-san ma silne krwotoki z nosa, nie wiadomo, co się z nią dzieje...muszę jechać do szpitala.

- Ehh.- Takao wywrócił oczami.- No nic. To...może obudź mnie, jak wrócisz?

- Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę...

- W porządku.- Takao uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.- Na TO zawsze znajdziemy czas. No nie?

Midorima zarumienił się lekko i uśmiechnął się do Kazunariego.

- Racja.- powiedział.- Zawsze mamy na to czas.


End file.
